Lee Hong
* Lee Hong (Chinese: 李洪) is the leader of the Red Dragon Triad and one of 47's five fathers. He is killed by Agent 47 at his restaurant. Target details Background Early life Lee Hong is the leader of the Red Dragon Triad. Probably born in 1930 (like his FFL comrades Ort-Meyer, Ochoa, Fuchs and Jegorov), he served in the French Foreign Legion around 1950-1955. Through this, he was involved in secretive cloning experiments headed by Ort-Meyer, providing funding in exchange for spare organs (which is why he appears young and healthy for his age). This makes him one of 47's five genetic "fathers". Rise to Power Two weeks after he returned from service, he poisoned his own uncle to take control of the Red Dragon Triad, earning him the nickname "The Man With No Conscience". He had been the unquestioned ruler of the Red Dragon triads, and Hong Kong's criminal underground in general, since the early 1970s. Downfall By 1999 (the year of Hitman: Codename 47), he pulled his funding from Ort-Meyer's projects believing he had gone crazy. Ort-Meyer anonymously assigned 47 to kill him. As Lee Hong had become much too powerful to target early on, 47 began by instigating a war between him and the Blue Lotus Triad, to weaken both his influence and man power. 47 eventually kills him, against such threats as Lee Hong's army of Red Dragon members, his poison-tipped sword, and his personal bodyguard Tzun, who tastes his food and escorts him everywhere. With Lee Hong dead and the Jade Figurine gone, the Red Dragon Triad collapses into anarchy. Abilities Master Martial Artist: '''Hong is versed in unarmed and armed combat. His military training from the French Foreign Legionnaires have made his skills more honed. '''Master Swordsman: '''Hong is very versed in swordsmanship as he known to carry his poison tipped Chinese Sword. '''Military Training: Hong's training have made him hone his martial skills and even became more versed in firearms, explosives, and warfare tactics. Gallery Lee_Hong_Character_Sheet.jpg|Character Sheet of Lee Hong HC47_-_Lee_Hong_target_briefing.png|Target image from Hitman: Codename 47. Lee Hong-C47.jpg|Lee Hong as seen in Hitman: Codename 47. Lee_hongc47.png|Lee Hong preparing to attack 47. Agent 47 killing Lee Hong with his own sword.jpg|Agent 47 killing Lee Hong with his own sword in Hitman: Contracts. Chinese Sword.jpg|Lee Hong's Chinese Sword as seen in Hitman: Contracts. Chinese Poison.jpg|Lee Hong's personal poison. Jade statue target photo.jpg|Target photo of the Jade Figurine. Jade statue in game.jpg|In-game image of the Jade Figurine. Trivia *His most valuable holding is the Jade Figurine, who wields it to legitimize his rule over the Red Dragons. * It is mentioned that Lee Hong's only weakness is women. *In Contracts, Lee Hong carries with him a poison filled Chinese sword that Glows green due to the poisonous substance mixed with the blade. The sword is extremely powerful and can kill a person with a single stroke. *If the player knocks him out and steals his sword, when he regains consciousness, instead of cowering, he will fistfight the player. *Lee Hong is the first of the Five Fathers that 47 goes after in Codename 47, but he is the penultimate target in Contracts. Category:Hitman: Contracts targets Category:Hitman: Codename 47 targets Category:Hitman: Contracts characters Category:Hitman: Codename 47 characters Category:The Five Fathers Category:Victims of 47 Category:Characters Category:French Foreign Legion